listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of guest stars on Sesame Street
The following is a list of guest stars who have appeared on the television series Sesame Street. 1 * 14 Karat Soul A File:Paula Abdul 2011 2.jpg|Paula Abdul File:Amy Adams (29708985502) (cropped).jpg|Amy Adams File:Jessica Alba SDCC 2014.jpg|Jessica Alba File:Julie Andrews Park Hyatt, Sydney, Australia 2013.jpg|Julie Andrews File:Maya Angelou visits YCP! 2413 - crop.jpg|Maya Angelou File:Kofi Annan 2012 (cropped).jpg|Kofi Annan File:Aziz Ansari 2012 Shankbone.JPG|Aziz Ansari File:Christina Applegate 2014 Comic Con (cropped).jpg|Christina Applegate File:AlanArkinTIFFSept2012 (cropped).jpg|Alan Arkin File:Will Arnett by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Will Arnett File:Patricia Arquette 2015.jpg|Patricia Arquette File:Hankazaria05.jpg|Hank Azaria * Paula Abdul Zoe's Dance Moves * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar defines the word "subtraction" with Big Bird * Amy Adams defines "ingredient" with Elmo * Casey Affleck demonstrates the word "careful" with Murray * Jessica Alba defines the word "scrumptious" * Marv Albert episode 2756 * Buzz Aldrin Episode 3697 * Jason Alexander * Muhammad Ali * Dennis Allen * Maria Conchita Alonso * Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater * Julie Andrews * Maya Angelou * Kofi Annan * Aziz Ansari defines the word "ridiculous" with Grover * Carmello Anthony defines the word "compare" with Grover * Christina Applegate defines the word "booth" with Elmo * Alan Arkin * Will Arnett appeared as Max the Magician in episode 4166 * Patricia Arquette defines the word "metamorphosis" with Abby Cadabby * Arrested Development * Arthur Ashe * Hank Azaria defines the word "imposters" with Elmo B File:Alec Baldwin by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Alec Baldwin File:Jason Bateman 2011.jpg|Jason Bateman File:Kristen Bell Frozen premiere 2013 (cropped).jpg|Kristen Bell File:AnnetteBeningSept2013TIFF.jpg|Annette Bening File:Tony Bennett.jpg|Tony Bennett File:Halle Berry by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Halle Berry File:Beyonce - The Formation World Tour, at Wembley Stadium in London, England.jpg|Beyoncé File:Jack Black 2 2011.jpg|Jack Black File:Emily Blunt avp 2014 (headshot).jpg|Emily Blunt File:Julie Bowen Oct 2014 (cropped).jpg|Julie Bowen File:Carol Burnett 2014.jpg|Carol Burnett File:Ty Burrell 2014.jpg|Ty Burrell * Backstreet Boys singing "One Small Voice" with Elmo * Lauren Bacall * Erykah Badu * Beetle Bailey appeared in a Season 6 segment demonstrating “under” * Alec Baldwin * Carl Banks (one special): Banks, a New York Giants player, appeared during the celebrity performance of "Put Down the Duckie" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special * Tyra Banks acted out the word "struggle" and sang the alphabet song with Abby Cadabby (Note: This video was posted on YouTube, following the season finale) * Tiki Barber defined "quest" and helped sing "Set Your Piggies Free" * Sara Bareilles * Ray Barretto * Todd Barry * Jason Bateman discusses the word "comfort" with Elmo * Batman * David Beckham acted out the word "persistent" with Elmo * Samantha Bee * Harry Belafonte * Joshua Bell * Kristen Bell defines the word "splatter" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Regina Belle * Richard Belzer both appeared on the show and they have a puppet that strongly resembles him * Miri Ben-Ari * Annette Bening * Tony Bennett sings alphabet song * George Benson * Jodi Benson * Candice Bergen lip-synced "C is for cookie" * Corbin Bernsen * Halle Berry presenting the word "nibble" with Elmo * Beyoncé * Jello Biafra * Justin Bieber as a Muppet; sings "Measure" (Never Say Never) with Elmo in a recording studio * Jason Biggs * Aloe Blacc * Jack Black discusses "octagon" and "disguise" with Elmo * Tempestt Bledsoe * Dan Blocker * Emily Blunt as Arizona Emily defines the word "explore" with Idaho Elmo * James Blunt (singing about triangles in episode 4144) * Andrea Bocelli singing a lullaby to Elmo based on the song "Time to Say Goodbye" * Brian Boitano * Lisa Bonet * Victor Borge (appeared in Season 9) * Julie Bowen discusses "binoculars" with Elmo * David Bowie * Alex Boyé * Wayne Brady sings about "between" * Zach Braff discusses "anxious" with Telly * Benjamin Bratt demonstrates "translate" with Elmo * Drew Brees discusses the word "measure" with Elmo * Amy Brenneman * Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir * Albert Brooks * Garth Brooks * Alton Brown explains "recipe" with Abby Cadabby * Blair Brown * Chris Brown explains the word "disappear"; and sings “See the Signs” with Elmo (Note: Brown’s song was pulled from broadcast due to his 2009 arrest) * Downtown Julie Brown * James Brown * Kobe Bryant explaining the word "miniature" with Abby Cadabby * Michael Bublé * Buck 65 (one segment): The Canadian hip-hop artist performed a song called the "Grocery Store Rap" on the show * Jimmy Buffett * Carol Burnett * Ty Burrell discusses "hexagon" with Abby Cadabby; and shows Elmo "hide and seek" * LeVar Burton * Barbara Bush * Laura Bush (one segment): In episode 4032, the First Lady reads an original book called Wubba Wubba Wubba to Elmo, Big Bird, and some children.Tough Pigs -- My Week with Sesame 2003 Bush has also appeared on international adaptation of the series Alam Simsim in Egypt and Galli Galli Sim Sim in India. * Reggie Bush discussed the word "appetite" in Music Magic * Kerry Butler * Eugene Byrd C File:Steve Carell November 2014.jpg|Steve Carell File:Jim Carrey 2008.jpg|Jim Carrey File:Hillary Clinton official Secretary of State portrait crop.jpg|Hillary Clinton File:Glenn Close - Guardians of the Galaxy premiere - July 2014 (cropped).jpg|Glenn Close File:Stephen Colbert December 2017.jpg|Stephen Colbert File:Anderson Cooper at Tulane University.jpg|Anderson Cooper File:Katie Couric VF 2012 Shankbone 2.JPG|Katie Couric File:Tom Cruise avp 2014 4.jpg|Tom Cruise File:Premios Goya 2018 - Penélope Cruz.jpg|Penélope Cruz File:Billy Crystal by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Billy Crystal File:Benedict Cumberbatch SDCC 2014.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch File:Jamie Lee Curtis by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Jamie Lee Curtis * C-3PO explains to R2-D2 that the thing he is in love with is a fire hydrant in episode 1396. "It is better to have loved a fire hydrant than never to have loved at all." (This was their second appearance; the first was in episode 1364) * Sid Caesar * Colbie Caillat * Michael Caine * Liz Callaway * Cab Calloway (appeared in several segments in Season 12, and was later parodied on the show as “Cab Callowmouse”) * Anna Camp * John Candy (Appeared as his Yosh Shmenge character from SCTV, but the segment was pulled after its initial airing due to complaints from Polish groups. He also made an appearance as Shmenge in “Sesame Street, Special”.) * Mary Chapin Carpenter * Steve Carell demonstrates the word "vote" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * José Carreras * Jim Carrey * Aaron and Nick Carter teach Elmo about siblings * Vince Carter * Nancy Cartwright (as Bart Simpson) * Johnny Cash singing "Nasty Dan" with Oscar * Dan Castellaneta (as Homer Simpson) * Phoebe Cates * Kim Cattrall defines the word "fabulous" for Abby Cadabby in episode 4162 * Henry Cavill defines the word "respect" with Elmo * Cedric the Entertainer demonstrates the word "canteen" with Abby Cadabby * Carol Channing * Stockard Channing * Chance the Rapper * Tracy Chapman * Ray Charles sings alphabet song * Don Cheadle demonstrates "inflate" with Elmo * The Cheetah Girls * Kristin Chenoweth * Cher * Kelly Clarkson * John Cho defines "sturdy" with Abby Cadabby * Margaret Cho * Hillary Clinton * Rosemary Clooney * Chuck Close (appeared in Season 32 to demonstrate pointillism) * Glenn Close * Bill Cobbs * Imogene Coca * Andy Cohen describes the word "popular" with Elmo * Stephen Colbert as the letter Z in Sesame Street's All Star Alphabet * Paula Cole * Laveranues Coles (one segment): Coles, a New York Jets player, appeared during in season 38 (2007), along with other Jets, Elmo, and Elmo's goldfish Dorothy * Judy Collins * Shawn Colvin sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" with Ernie * Perry Como * Common * Harry Connick Jr. * Tim Conway (appeared in Season 2 in short segments) * Anderson Cooper appeared on GNN to discuss the letter G * Angel Corella * Bill Cosby (also hosted the 20th anniversary special) * Elvis Costello * Katie Couric * Michael Crawford * Cindy Crawford * Terry Crews demonstrates the word "artist" with Abby Cadabby and Count von Count * Scatman Crothers * Sheryl Crow * Celia Cruz * Penélope Cruz * Billy Crystal * Benedict Cumberbatch * Alan Cumming * Ann Curry defines the word "apology" in episode 4151 * Jane Curtin (played Cinderella in a Season 16 episode, also appeared in “Sesame Street, Special”) * Jamie Lee Curtis * Joan Cusack D File:Matt Damon TIFF 2015.jpg|Matt Damon File:Claire Danes.jpg|Claire Danes File:Geena Davis 2013 (cropped).jpg|Geena Davis File:Viola Davis by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Viola Davis File:Robert De Niro Cannes 2016.jpg|Robert De Niro File:Ellen DeGeneres 2011.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres File:Danny DeVito cropped and edited for brightness.jpg|Danny DeVito File:CameronDiazByCarolineRenouard2010.jpg|Cameron Diaz File:Leonardo DiCaprio visited Goddard Saturday to discuss Earth science with Piers Sellers (26105091624) cropped.jpg|Leonardo DiCaprio File:Peter Dinklage by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Peter Dinklage File:Céline Dion 2012.jpg|Celine Dion File:Robert Downey Jr 2014 Comic Con (cropped).jpg|Robert Downey Jr. * Tyne Daly * Matt Damon * Dance Theatre of Harlem * Claire Danes demonstrates the word "diagram" with Cookie Monster * Anthony Daniels * Tony Danza * Ron Darling * Daughtry * Thom Davies * Geena Davis * Terrell Davis * Tyrone Davis * Viola Davis defines the word "fiesta" with Elmo * Dominique Dawes * Richard Dawson appeared as host of "Family Food", a takeoff on his Family Feud game show * Robert De Niro explains what an 'actor' is to Elmo; he turns into a dog, a cabbage, and Elmo * The Deadly Nightshade * Ruby Dee * Ellen DeGeneres sings alphabet song and talks about the word "ballet" * Kat Dennings defines the word "repair" with Abby Cadabby * Jason Derulo * Destiny's Child sings "A New Way to Walk" * Danny DeVito * Charlotte Diamond sings 'La Bastrangue', 'I am a Pizza' and 'Slippery Fish' on "Canadian Sesame Street" * Cameron Diaz defines the word "tree" with Grover, explains "habitat" with the help of the Muppet animals, and sings along in "Set Your Piggies Free" * Bo Diddley * Daveed Diggs * Taye Diggs with Idina Menzel explain allergic * David Dinkins * Peter Dinklage * Kara DioGuardi defines "pasta" with Elmo * Celine Dion * The Dixie Chicks sing about the letter B * Plácido Domingo (also parodied on the show as “Placido Flamingo”) * Phil Donahue * Doug E. Doug (played Baby Bear’s barber in a Season 30 episode) * Robert Downey Jr. * Brian Doyle-Murray * Rachel Dratch * Fran Drescher (appeared with Baby Natasha in a Season 30 sketch) * Gustavo Dudamel demonstrates "stupendous" with Elmo E File:Roger Ebert crop.jpg|Roger Ebert File:Life Ball 2013 - magenta carpet Barbara Eden 01.jpg|Barbara Eden File:Zac Efron on the red carpet of the Baywatch in Miami 02.png|Zac Efron File:Jenna Elfman 2012.jpg|Jenna Elfman File:Eminem - Concert for Valor in Washington, D.C. Nov. 11, 2014 (2) (Cropped).jpg|Eminem File:Gloria Estefan 2009 White House.jpg|Gloria Estefan * Roger Ebert (appeared along with longtime screen partner Gene Siskel in Season 22) * Barbara Eden * Zac Efron defines the word "patience" with Elmo * Jenna Elfman with Julia * Josh Elliott * Eminem * En Vogue * Julius Erving * Giancarlo Esposito portrayed Mickey, Big Bird's camp counselor in episodes 1706-1710 * Gloria Estefan * Melissa Etheridge * Rupert Everett F File:Jimmy Fallon, Montclair Film Festival, 2013.jpg|Jimmy Fallon File:Anna Faris - Guardians of the Galaxy premiere - July 2014 (cropped).jpg|Anna Faris File:Tina Fey by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Tina Fey File:Carrie Fisher 2013-a straightened.jpg|Carrie Fisher File:Harrison Ford by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Harrison Ford File:Jamie Foxx by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Jamie Foxx * Donald Faison * Edie Falco * Jimmy Fallon * Anna Faris talks about "gems" with Elmo and Prince * Colin Farrell talks about the word "investigate" with Elmo and Murray * Suzanne Farrell * Lorna and Lorena Feijóo dance with Zoe in episode 4162 * Leslie Feist sang an adaptation of her hit song "1234" * José Feliciano * Fergie * Craig Ferguson demonstrates the word "experiment" with the help of Elmo and some chickens * Jesse Tyler Ferguson discusses "fragile" with Cookie Monster * José Ferrer (played Maria’s uncle in Season 19) * Tina Fey as a "book-aneer" in episode 4137 * Sally Field * Harvey Fierstein * Fifth Harmony sings That's Music with Elmo * Laurence Fishburne demonstrates on how to brush their teeth with Telly and Rosita * Carrie Fisher * Peggy Fleming * Renée Fleming * Jodie Foster * The Four Tops * Matthew Fox teaching Elmo about bones * Jamie Foxx singing the alphabet with Elmo, a fox named "Jamie Fox", and a duck named "Jaime Fox" * Dennis Franz * Brendan Fraser teaching the word "speedy" with Grover demonstrating it, sings along in "Set Your Piggies Free" * Walt Frazier * Matt Frewer (appeared in character as Max Headroom) * Santino Fontana * Judah Friedlander teaching the word "spectacular" with Telly * The Fugees * Sia Furler G File:James Gandolfini in Kuwait City 2010 (cropped).jpg|James Gandolfini File:Jennifer Garner 2013.jpg|Jennifer Garner File:Ricky Gervais 2010.jpg|Ricky Gervais File:Whoopi Goldberg at a NYC No on Proposition 8 Rally.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg File:Gilbert Gottfried 2016.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried File:Seth Green Comic-Con 2011.jpg|Seth Green * Josh Gad demonstrating "texture" with Abby * Johnny Galecki defines "transform" with Abby * Zack Galifianakis defines the word "nimble" with Murray * James Gandolfini addressing being scared of the dark, haircuts, and giant talking vegetables * Billy Gardell defines "cheer" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Jennifer Garner explaining the word "galoshes" with Abby Cadabby; demonstrates "stretch" with Elmo * Brad Garrett * Jennie Garth defines the word "garden" with Abby Cadabby * Pau Gasol defines the word "coach" with Abby Cadabby * Crystal Gayle * Sarah Michelle Gellar explaining the word "disappointed" * Ricky Gervais defined "stumble"; helped sing "Set Your Piggies Free"; sang a Celebrity Lullaby to Elmo * Paul Giamatti * Barry Gibb * Charles Gibson defines the word "predicament" in episode 4149 * Mel Gibson * Kathie Lee Gifford * Dizzy Gillespie * Evelyn Glennie * Danny Glover * Whoopi Goldberg talked with Elmo about skin color and hair texture * Jeff Goldblum (appeared in Episode 2687 as Bob's brother, Minneapolis Johnson, who went on a quest for a golden cabbage in Snuffy's cave with Big Bird, Snuffleupagus, and Bob) * The Goo Goo Dolls performed the song "Pride", which is based on their hit single "Slide" * Cuba Gooding Jr. defines the word "angry" in episode 4159 * Ginnifer Goodwin defines the word "adventure" with Abby Cadabby * Jeff Gordon as a race car announcer for the Squirmadega car race * Joseph Gordon-Levitt defines the word "reinforce" with Murray * Gilbert Gottfried * Nolan Gould * Ellie Goulding * Ben Graham (one segment): Graham, a New York Jets player, appeared during in season 38 (2007), along with other Jets, Elmo, and Elmo's goldfish Dorothy * Lauren Graham discusses "author" with Grover * Kelsey Grammer * Judy Graubart * Denyce Graves * Seth Green * Lorne Greene (appeared with the rest of the Bonanza cast in Season 2) * Adrian Grenier acted out the word "season" with Elmo * David Alan Grier * Blake Griffin discusses "champion" with Abby Cadabby * Rachel Griffiths demonstrates "dozen" with Elmo * Charles Grodin * Tim Gunn * Jake Gyllenhaal appeared with an octopus stuck on his head and teaches the word "separate" * Maggie Gyllenhaal teaches the word "surprise"; did a handstand for "Set Your Piggies Free" H File:Jon Hamm at PaleyFest 2014.jpg|Jon Hamm File:Tom Hanks 2014.jpg|Tom Hanks File:Anne Hathaway at MIFF.jpg|Anne Hathaway File:-Hidden Figures- Film Celebration (NHQ201612100020) (cropped).jpg|Taraji P. Henson File:Jonah Hill-4939 (cropped).jpg|Jonah Hill File:Ron Howard 2011 Shankbone 3.JPG|Ron Howard * Bill Hader discusses the word "grouchy" with Elmo and Murray * Margaret Hamilton (appeared in an infamous episode as The Wicked Witch of the West) * Scott Hamilton * Jon Hamm defines the word "sculpture" with Elmo * Herbie Hancock showing off the Fairlight Synthesizer * Tom Hanks * Kadeem Hardison * Jane Horrocks with Elmo and Julia * Mariska Hargitay explaining the word "mystery" * The Harlem Globetrotters (demonstrated some basketball tricks in Season 2) * Neil Patrick Harris appeared as the "Fairy Shoe Person" and defined the word "curly" with Elmo * Samantha Harris defines "reporter" with Elmo * Jason Harris Katz * Elisabeth Hasselbeck defines the word "camouflage" in episode 4199 * Anne Hathaway * Tony Hawk counts the number of wheels on a skateboard * Lena Headey defines the word "relax" with Murray * Katherine Heigl * Ed Helms demonstrates "grimace" with Elmo * Christina Hendricks demonstrates "technology" with Elmo * Don Henley * Georgie Henley * Carolyn Hennesy * Taraji P. Henson * Keith Hernandez appeared in Put Down the Duckie * Tom Hiddleston * Faith Hill sang about sharing with her husband, Tim McGraw * Jonah Hill appeared wearing a fake mustache, which he gave to Elmo; defines the word "empty" with Murray * Gregory Hines and his brother Maurice * Hootie and the Blowfish singing about crossing the street * Niall Horan * Lena Horne (sang “How Do You Do?” with Grover) * Marilyn Horne * Dwight Howard defines the word "strategy" with Elmo * Ron Howard * Terrence Howard * Jennifer Hudson * Sarah Hughes discusses "persistence" with Elmo * Bonnie Hunt * Lillian Hurst I File:Ice-Cube 2014-01-09-Chicago-photoby-Adam-Bielawski.jpg|Ice Cube File:Ice T SVU March 2011 (cropped).jpg|Ice-T File:Eric Idle.jpg|Eric Idle File:James Imgram 1998.jpg|James Ingram File:SDCC 2015 - Jeremy Irons (19524260758) (cropped).jpg|Jeremy Irons File:Bill Irwin - Cropped.jpg|Bill Irwin * Ice Cube tells Elmo about "astounding" things * Ice-T * Eric Idle * Il Divo * India.Arie sings the ABC's with Elmo * James Ingram * Mark Ingram (one special): Ingram, a New York Giants player, appeared during the celebrity performance of "Put Down the Duckie" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special * Jeremy Irons appeared during the celebrity performance of "Put Down the Duckie" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special, 1988 * Bill Irwin (appeared in a Season 23 sketch as a man caught in a windstorm, appeared in Season 25’s remake of “A New Way To Walk”, appeared as “Professor Television” in Season 28, and currently plays Mr. Noodle) * Judith Ivey J File:World Premiere Logan Berlinale 2017.jpg|Hugh Jackman File:Michael Jackson in 1988.jpg|Michael Jackson File:Samuel L. Jackson SDCC 2014 crop.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson File:Allison Janney4crop.jpg|Allison Janney File:Peter Jennings in 2002.jpg|Peter Jennings File:James Earl Jones (8516667383).jpg|James Earl Jones * Ray J * Hugh Jackman appeared with Elmo and teaches the word "concentration" * Bo Jackson * Gordon Jackson * Jesse Jackson (one segment): Civil rights activist Jackson recited the free verse poem "I Am – Somebody" to numerous children and adult gathered around him on 123 Sesame Street * Mahalia Jackson * Michael Jackson * Randy Jackson demonstrates the word "glockenspiel" with a dog * Samuel L. Jackson * Hailie Jade * Kevin James * Rick James * Allison Janney * Wyclef Jean * Caitlyn Jenner (then known as Bruce Jenner) }} * Kylie Jenner * Ken Jennings (one segment): Appeared in 2005 for a Healthy Moments segment, Jennings won a date with a pineapple after playing a game with Grover * Peter Jennings * Waylon Jennings (appeared in Follow that Bird as a truck driver) * Ken Jeong discusses "deciduous" with Elmo * Carly Rae Jepsen * Michael Jeter (appeared in a rendition of the Alphabet Song, sang a version of “Dance Myself to Sleep”, and played Mr. Noodle’s brother, Mr. Noodle) * The New York Jets represented by Chad Pennington, Laveranues Coles, Ben Graham, and head coach Eric Mangini (episode 4147) * Billy Joel sings with Marlee Matlin * Elton John * Arte Johnson (appeared as his Laugh-In character, Wolfgang, in Season 2) * JoJo * Nick Jonas * Gwyneth Jones * James Earl Jones (guest starred in the first season (1969), reciting the alphabet and counting numbers. He later hosted the 10th anniversary special, where he was reunited with his former drama teacher, Will Lee.) * Jason Jones * Jughead Jones (voiced by Howard Morris) * Norah Jones sings with Elmo about her friend Y not meeting her; sings "Don't Know Why" * Sarah Jones * Shirley Jones * Juanes K File:Anna Kendrick March 22, 2014 (cropped).jpg|Anna Kendrick File:Nicole Kidman Cannes 2017 2.jpg|Nicole Kidman File:Jimmy Kimmel in 2015.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel File:Heidi Klum by Glenn Francis.jpg|Heidi Klum File:John Krasinski and Josh Wood (cropped).jpg|John Krasinski File:20120712 Mila Kunis @ Comic-con cropped.jpg|Mila Kunis * Madeline Kahn * Mindy Kaling discusses "enthusiastic" with Elmo * Carol Kane * Kim Kardashian * Julie Kavner (as Marge Simpson) * Toby Keith * Matt Kemp demonstrates the word "attach" with Abby Cadabby * Anna Kendrick defines "absorb" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Alicia Keys * Chaka Khan * Kid 'n Play * Nicole Kidman defines "stubborn" with Oscar the Grouch * Taran Killam * Jimmy Kimmel defines "sibling" * Richard Kind (playing a Balloon Fairy in episode 4088) * B.B. King * Larry King * Greg Kinnear demonstrating the word "machine" * Reverend Frederick Douglass Kirkpatrick * Kevin Kline * Heidi Klum defines "compliment" with Elmo and a boot * Gladys Knight & the Pips * T. R. Knight – Letter "I" – Private I * Daniel Koren * Jane Krakowski * Diana Krall * John Krasinski defines "soggy" with Murray * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Alison Krauss * Chad Kroeger * Kronos Quartet * Mila Kunis defines "include" with Elmo and two dancing sheep L File:Stan Lee by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Stan Lee File:Blake Lively 2011 Shankbone.JPG|Blake Lively File:LL Cool J in 2017.jpg|LL Cool J File:Christopher Lloyd May 2015.jpg|Christopher Lloyd File:Eva Longoria Cannes 2015.jpg|Eva Longoria File:Julia Louis-Dreyfus VF 2012 Shankbone 3.jpg|Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Patti LaBelle * Nick Lachey * Ladysmith Black Mambazo * Emeril Lagasse * Lalaine * Lamb Chop (sings alphabet song, also appeared in the Season 26 finale) * Burt Lancaster * Sean Landeta (one special): Landeta, a New York Giants player, appeared during the celebrity performance of "Put Down the Duckie" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special * Michael Landon (appeared with the rest of the Bonanza cast in Season 2) * Nathan Lane sings "Sing" with the Oinker Sisters * Angela Lansbury * Queen Latifah * Matt Lauer explains what he can do with a newspaper in episode 4136, also interviewing Cookie Monster about his decision to eat fruit. * Jude Law demonstrating the word "cling" * Christopher Lee * Spike Lee * Stan Lee * John Legend * John Leguizamo taught Elmo about healthy vegetables. * Jay Leno * Zachary Levi defines the word "applause" with Elmo * Abigail Zoe Lewis * Shari Lewis (appeared with Lamb Chop in the Season 26 finale)) * Little Audrey * Little Richard * Blake Lively * LL Cool J sings the song "Addition Expedition" with Elmo; sings about the number 1; defines "unanimous" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Christopher Lloyd * Rebecca Lobo * Kenny Loggins * Nia Long demonstrates "divide" with Abby Cadabby * Eva Longoria demonstrating the word "exquisite" * George Lopez defines the word "liquid" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Mario Lopez appeared as a reporter for "Extra" in episode 4305 * Los Lobos * Lindsay Lohan (appeared as a young child in “The Braid-y Bunch”) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Joanna Lumley * Kellan Lutz defines the word "vibrate" with Cookie Monster * Loretta Lynn * Evan Lysacek discusses "confidence" with Elmo * Luxo Jr. * MC Lyte M File:Steve Martin 2011.jpg|Steve Martin File:Ian McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen File:Idina Menzel Defense.gov Crop.png|Idina Menzel File:Debra Messing at the 2009 Tribeca Film Festival.jpg|Debra Messing File:Julianne Moore (15011443428).jpg|Julianne Moore File:Eddie Murphy by David Shankbone.jpg|Eddie Murphy * Yo-Yo Ma * Macklemore * Robert MacNeil * Main Street * Wendy Makkena * Zayn Malik * Howie Mandel demonstrates "ticklish" in episode 4143 * Eric Mangini (one segment): Mangini, the New York Jets coach, appeared during in season 38 (2007), along with other Jets, Elmo, and Elmo's goldfish Dorothy * Julianna Margulies as Dr. Berger who helps heal Big Bird's broken wing * Cheech Marin * Ziggy Marley * Bruno Mars singing "Don't Give Up" * Branford Marsalis * Wynton Marsalis * James Marsden defines the word "engineer" with Elmo * Andrea Martin (appeared as Edith Prickley in several segments, guest-started as Wanda Falbo, Word Fairy, and narrated the television segments on Elmo’s World) * Steve Martin * J. R. Martinez * Richard Marx * Marlee Matlin sings with Billy Joel * Dave Matthews sings "I Need a Word" with Grover * Jessica Mauboy * John Mayer in a Primetime Special that appeared on April 1, 2009 * Whitman Mayo * Debi Mazar defining "humongous" in episode 4211 * Jack McBrayer * Martina McBride singing "That's Pretending" with Elmo * Jenny McCarthy imitating several sorts of insect * Melissa McCarthy discusses "choreographer" with Elmo * Jesse McCartney * Tim McCarver * Audra McDonald * Bobby McFerrin * Phil McGraw co-hosting with Dr. Feel * Tim McGraw singing about sharing with his wife, Faith Hill * Ewan McGregor * Joel McHale defines "prickly" * Michael McKean Rock, Rock Band (episode 4234, season 41) * Ian McKellen defining "resist", tries to make Cookie Monster resist from eating a cookie * Don McLean * Wendi McLendon-Covey demonstrates "strenuous" with Elmo * Christopher Meloni * Maria Menounos defines "senses" * Menudo * Idina Menzel with Taye Diggs explain allergic * Natalie Merchant * Ethel Merman * Debra Messing defines "nature" * Seth Meyers discusses "greeting" with Count von Count * MF Grimm * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Freddy Flapman in episode 4187 * Jay Mohr defines the word "tool" in episode 4308 * Janelle Monáe sings "The Power of Yet" * Michelle Monaghan defines "fascinating" with Abby Cadabby * Julianne Moore * Natalie Morales defines the word "float" with Abby Cadabby * Rick Moranis * Rita Moreno * Mark Morris * Michael Moschen * John Moschitta Jr. (appeared in Season 16 as a man whose children’s names have a name beginning with every letter, as well as a spokesman for “Peter Piper’s P Products”) * Zero Mostel * Bobby Moynihan appeared as Quacker Duck Man in episode 4325 * Jason Mraz sings "Outdoors" (to the tune of his hit "I'm Yours") with Sesame Street friends about going outside * Megan Mullally defines the word "distract" * Mummenschanz * Anne Murray * Mike Myers N File:Naderspeak.JPG|Ralph Nader File:Joe Namath.jpg|Joe Namath File:Liam Neeson Deauville 2012 2.jpg|Liam Neeson File:Leonard Nimoy by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Leonard Nimoy File:Bill Nye 2017.jpg|Bill Nye File:SXSW 2019 4 (47282558132) (cropped).jpg|Lupita Nyong'o * Jim Nabors (recited the alphabet in Season 2) * Ralph Nader appeared singing "People in Your Neighborhood" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special, 1988. * Kathy Najimy * Joe Namath * National Theatre of the Deaf * Martina Navratilova * Kunal Nayyar defines "robot" with Grover and a robot * Ne-Yo * Liam Neeson (appeared reciting the alphabet for Ernie in Season 30) * Karl Nelson (one special): Nelson, a New York Giants player, appeared during the celebrity performance of "Put Down the Duckie" in Put Down the Duckie: The Sesame Street Special * Aaron Neville * New York City Ballet * New York Philharmonic * Fred Newman (appeared in an episode of Elmo’s World to talk about things that he can do with his mouth) * Laraine Newman * Randy Newman * Nickelback * Leonard Nimoy * Soichi Noguchi * Brandy Norwood * Bill Nye * Lupita Nyong'o and Elmo talk about skin * NSYNC O File:Michelle Obama 2013 official portrait.jpg|Michelle Obama File:Conan O'Brien by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Conan O'Brien File:JerryO'ConnellHWOFJune2013.jpg|Jerry O'Connell File:Chris ODonnell Max Payne 2008.jpg|Chris O'Donnell File:Sandra Oh 2016.jpg|Sandra Oh File:Donnyosmond.jpg|Donny Osmond * Michelle Obama shows kids how to plant vegetables * Conan O'Brien (one segment, two specials): O'Brien has guested on Sesame Street itself, as well as two special productions. While trying to deliver a tape in the Elmopalooza special, Big Bird runs through the set of Late Night with Conan O'Brien, where he is interviewing the Yip Yips; also seen is Andy Richter. O'Brien appeared in a celebrity montage of "Sing", for 2004 DVD What's the Name of That Song. * Jerry O'Connell demonstrates "observe" with Murray * Nancy O'Dell defines the word "pollinate" * Chris O'Donnell defines the word "activate" * Rosie O'Donnell * Sandra Oh as a Cookie Fairy (episode 4184) * OK Go * Timothy Olyphant discusses "proud" with Abby Cadabby * One Direction sings "What Makes U Beautiful" * Jeffrey Osborne * Donny Osmond * Seiji Ozawa conducted The Italian Street Song as sung by Senior Placido Flamingo and the All-Animal Orchestra. P File:Jim Parsons at PaleyFest 2013.jpg|Jim Parsons File:Michael Phelps Rio Olympics 2016.jpg|Michael Phelps File:David Hyde Pierce outside Harold Pinter Theatre.jpg|David Hyde Pierce File:Amy Poehler (8894155873) (cropped).jpg|Amy Poehler File:Natalie Portman Cannes 2015 5 (cropped).jpg|Natalie Portman File:Prince.jpg|Prince * Brad Paisley * Sarah Jessica Parker demonstrates "sighing" and "pair" with Elmo; looks for "big" with Super Grover * Jim Parsons explains the word "arachnid" * Paula Patton defines the word "innovation" with Elmo * Pat Paulsen (made several appearances in Season 2) * Liam Payne * Fred Penner sings 'I Had a Rooster' and 'The Cat Came Back' on "Canadian Sesame Street" * Chad Pennington (one segment): Pennington, a New York Jets player, appeared during in season 38 (2007), along with other Jets, Elmo, and Elmo's goldfish Dorothy * Ty Pennington * Pentatonix * Itzhak Perlman (gave Telly a violin lesson) * Rhea Perlman (as the "old woman who lived in a shoe" that landed on Big Bird's nest after a hurricane, also appeared with husband Danny DeVito in the 25th anniversary special) * Katy Perry appeared in a skit with Elmo parodying her song "Hot n Cold". The skit was intended to air on the actual series, but the producers overturned their decision due to parent's reaction to Perry's revealing wardrobe. * Tyler Perry * Joe Pesci (appeared as “Ronald Grump” in the 25th anniversary special) * Michael Phelps * Regis Philbin * Lou Diamond Phillips * David Hyde Pierce * P!NK will appear in Put Down the Duckie. * The Pink Panther (demonstrated the letter K in Season 2) * Suzanne Pleshette * Amy Poehler demonstrates "challenge" with Elmo * The Pointer Sisters * Troy Polamalu discusses "fragrance" with Elmo * Ellen Pompeo teaching the word "healthy" with Elmo * John Popper * Natalie Portman plays "Princess and the Elephant" with Elmo; fills in for Alan at Hooper's when he goes on vacation to Hawaii * Prince teaches children how to make up their own songs * Richard Pryor (recited the alphabet) * Tito Puente (a song of his was also used as background music in a segment about snow cones) * Albert Pujols discusses "athlete" with Grover * Keshia Knight Pulliam Q File:DennisQuaidTIFFSept2012.jpg|Dennis Quaid File:Zachary Quinto by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Zachary Quinto * Dennis Quaid * Zachary Quinto defines the word "flexible" with Grover R File:Ryan Reynolds by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Ryan Reynolds File:Julia Roberts 2011 Shankbone 3.JPG|Julia Roberts File:Chris Rock WE 2012 Shankbone.JPG|Chris Rock File:Gina Rodriguez at 2014 PaleyFest.jpg|Gina Rodriguez File:Paul Rudd (cropped).jpg|Paul Rudd File:Mark Ruffalo in 2017 by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Mark Ruffalo * R2-D2 * R.E.M. sing the song "Furry, Happy Monsters" * Sally Jessy Raphaël * Ahmad Rashād defines the word "gigantic" in episode 4152 * Lou Rawls (one segment): Rawls appeared in a segment during the first season, to sing the alphabet. He dismissed the concept of using cue cards for the performance, but reversed such decision when he forgot the order of the letters.Sesame Street Old School: Volume 1 DVD booklet. * Rachael Ray (two segments): one baking pumpernickel bread and one describing the word 'amazing' * Jeff Redd he sang Between. * Helen Reddy * Christopher Reeve (three segments): Reeve first appeared on the show in the 1980s. He reappeared in 2000 for two segments; in one Reeve says the alphabet with Ernie and Ernie's Rubber Duckie, the other he demonstrates the independent living skills he developed after acquiring a disability in 1995 (quadriplegia) * Paul Reubens (two segments): Reubens, as Pee-wee Herman, recited his own version of the alphabet in a 1987 insert. Reubens was also recorded for the celebrity version of Put Down the Duckie. * Debbie Reynolds * Malvina Reynolds season 4 cast member: A folksinger, songwriter, and political activist, then 73-year-old Reynolds appeared on the show performing songs "This House Is Your House". * Ryan Reynolds as the letter A in "The A Team" * John Rhys-Davies will appear in Put Down the Duckie. * Andy Richter (one special): While trying to deliver a tape in the Elmopalooza special, Big Bird runs through the set of Late Night with Conan O'Brien, where Conan is interviewing the Yip Yips; Richter is seen in the background very briefly. * Alan Rickman * Sally Ride (one segment): In January 1984, the year immediately following her historic mission, Ride taped a segment on the series where she talks about how A is for astronaut, while Grundgetta visits * Kelly Ripa unable to find the slip of paper on which she wrote the meaning of "frustrated" in episode 4144 * Tim Robbins (two segments and one street scene): Robbins appeared in two 1990 insert segments. In the first, he performs at Prairie Dawn's pageant about the seasons; Robbin's then 5-year-old daughter Eva appeared at the end of the segment."D Is for Dad", P.J. Tanz. Sesame Street Magazine, June 1997. The second, first aired episode 3960, he talks about surprises with Elmo. In a 1997 street scene, Robbins rents a room at the Furry Arms Hotel, which he shares with Muppet animals. Talking to Sesame Street Magazine in 1997, Robbins listed three reasons for appearing on the show: his children, Eva, Jack Henry, and Miles. Robbin's then five-year-old son Miles taped three segments with Baby Bear that appeared throughout the 29th season. * Doris Roberts (two appearances in one special): In the introduction to Sesame Street special The Street We Live On, Roberts is one of the celebrities in the "My Favorite Sesame Street Moments" clip. She later appeared in a celebrity montage of the song "Dance Myself to Sleep". * Julia Roberts Elmo demonstrates to her how to look scared * Robin * Andrea Robinson provides the singing voice of Wendy Makkena * Craig Robinson defines the word "pattern" with Elmo * Jackie Robinson recites the alphabet in season 1 * Smokey Robinson sings "You Really Got a Hold on Me" for the letter "U" * Chris Rock * Adam Rodriguez as Detective (Alphie) Betts, helps Elmo and Abby find the missing R objects stolen by the Letter R * Gina Rodriguez * Rico Rodriguez defines the word "magnify" with Elmo * Seth Rogen defines "embarrassed" with Elmo * Fred Rogers * Al Roker defines the word “family” * Ray Romano * Rebecca Romijn defines "accessories" with Abby Cadabby * Linda Ronstadt * Mickey Rooney * Tracee Ellis Ross * Diana Ross sings the song "If You Believe" with Big Bird in 1979 * Emmy Rossum defines the word "focus" with Abby Cadabby * Mike Rowe appeared with Oscar the Grouch in a segment parody of Dirty Jobs called "Dirtiest Jobs" * Paul Rudd discusses "brilliant" with Grover * Maya Rudolph demonstrates "brainstorm" with Elmo * Mark Ruffalo defines "empathy" with Murray * Amy Ryan defines the word "paleontologist" with Elmo * Meg Ryan with Elmo and Julia S File:Adam Sandler 2011 (Cropped).jpg|Adam Sandler File:Susan Sarandon, Festival de Sitges 2017 (cropped).jpg|Susan Sarandon File:Britney Spears 2013 (Straighten Crop).jpg|Britney Spears File:Jon Stewart MFF 2016.jpg|Jon Stewart File:Patrick Stewart Photo Call Logan Berlinale 2017 (cropped).jpg|Patrick Stewart File:Emma Stone at the 39th Mill Valley Film Festival (cropped).jpg|Emma Stone * Buffy Sainte-Marie (a regular on the show from 1975-1981) * Zoe Saldana defined "transportation" with Elmo * Tony Saletan * Lea Salonga * Andy Samberg * Adam Sandler sings "a song about Elmo" and meets up with Cookie Monster to talk about the word "crunchy" * Romeo Santos * Susan Sarandon sings alphabet song * Diane Sawyer * Liev Schreiber explains "exchange" with Elmo and his wife Naomi Watts and also appeared in Elmo's Got the Moves * Diane Schuur * Adam Scott defines "awful" with Murray * Jay Sean * Amy Sedaris * Kyra Sedgwick * Pete Seeger * Molly Shannon * Ed Sheeran sings the song "Two Different Worlds" * Jerry Seinfeld * Dax Shepard demonstrates "amplify" with Abby Cadabby * Sherri Shepherd defined "identical" * David Shiner * Martin Short (appeared in character as Ed Grimley) * Vlad Shulga used as a picture on Elmo's house to represent an internet meme * Paul Simon sings "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard" * Gene Simmons * Nina Simone * The Simpsons * Sinbad * Eric Singer * Gene Siskel * Jeff Smith * Phyllis Smith with Julia * Yeardley Smith (as Lisa Simpson) * Cobie Smulders discusses "courteous" with Grover * Brittany Snow defines the word "friend" with Elmo * Sonia Sotomayor defines "career" with Abby Cadabby * Britney Spears * Spice Girls * Spin Doctors (one segment): sang the song "Cooperation" (Two Princes) with Elmo, Zoe and Telly Monster * Squirrel Nut Zippers * Tabitha St. Germain (as Little Audrey) * Paul Stanley * Gwen Stefani * Isaac Stern * Greg and Steve * Jon Stewart defines "practice" in a taped segment * Patrick Stewart sings alphabet song * Ben Stiller sang "These are the People in Our Neighborhood" with Telly * Michael Stipe * Richard Stoltzman appeared on episode 2633. During the first street scene, He plays The Sesame Street theme song on the clarinet. Later on in the episode. He explains to Oscar that playing the clarinet with just the pieces will not make a good sound. When he built the pieces together, he can play. He plays Rhapsody in Blue. * Emma Stone acts out the word "balance" with Abby Cadabby * Eric Stonestreet demonstrates "remember" with Abby Cadabby * Amar'e Stoudemire defines the word "compare" with Grover * Picabo Street * Ruben Studdard * Harry Styles * Sugarland * Nicole Sullivan * Taylor Swift * Wanda Sykes defines "journal" with Elmo T File:James Taylor - Columbia.jpg|James Taylor File:Charlize Theron Cannes 2015 2.jpg|Charlize Theron File:Marisa Tomei by David Shankbone.jpg|Marisa Tomei File:Lily Tomlin 2014.jpg|Lily Tomlin File:Alex Trebek 2009.jpg|Alex Trebek File:Kathleen Turner 1.jpg|Kathleen Turner * Mr. T * Take 6 * James Taylor (sang “Jellyman Kelly” in Season 14) * Jason Taylor defining "toss" with Elmo * Tommy Thayer * Charlize Theron defines "jealous" with Abby Cadabby * Lynne Thigpen (appeared in Season 29 as the WASA Training instructor) * Isiah Thomas * Tilly and the Wall * The Tokyo String Quartet * Marisa Tomei * Lily Tomlin * LaDanian Tomlinson defines the word "celebration" with Elmo * Louis Tomlinson * Joe Torre * Robert Townsend * Train sings "Five By" * Randy Travis (sang “You Gotta Ask Some Questions” in Season 22) * Alex Trebek * Travis Tritt * Kathleen Turner * Carmen Twillie appeared in the Put Down the Duckie special, 2014 U File:Tracey Ullman 1990.jpg|Tracey Ullman File:Blair Underwood 3rd Annual ICON MANN POWER 50 event - Feb 2015 (cropped).jpg|Blair Underwood File:Carrie Underwood in 2012.jpg|Carrie Underwood File:Usher Cannes 2016 retusche.jpg|Usher File:Sir Peter Ustinov 4 Allan Warren.jpg|Peter Ustinov * Tracey Ullman (appeared as herself in Season 20) * Blair Underwood * Carrie Underwood as "Carrie Underworm" performing "The Worm Anthem" * Usher defined "volunteer" with Elmo, he also sang "The Alphabet is Moving You" with various muppets, defined "unique" with Bert * Peter Ustinov V File:DickVanDykeDec07.jpg|Dick Van Dyke File:Sofía Vergara at 2015 PaleyFest.jpg|Sofía Vergara File:Meredith Vieira (cropped).jpg|Meredith Vieira * Dick Van Dyke * Luther Vandross * Sofía Vergara demonstrates "baile" with Elmo * Meredith Vieira defined the word "hibernate" W File:Denzel Washington cropped.jpg|Denzel Washington File:Naomi Watts Cannes 2015 2.jpg|Naomi Watts File:Robin Williams Happy Feet premiere.jpg|Robin Williams File:Oprah in 2014.jpg|Oprah Winfrey File:Henry Winkler (8530353007) (cropped).jpg|Henry Winkler File:Kate Winslet by Andrea Raffin.jpg|Kate Winslet * Alice Walker * Bill Walsh * Barbara Walters * Patrick Warburton explains "stuck" with a chicken stuck in his shirt * Burt Ward * Malcolm-Jamal Warner * Denzel Washington * Naomi Watts explains "exchange" with Elmo and her husband Liev Schreiber and also appeared in Elmo's Got the Moves * Rutina Wesley demonstrates the word "plan" with Elmo and Abby Cadabby * Adam West * Forest Whitaker defines "imagination" with Count von Count * Diamond White * Lillias White season 21–24 cast member, 1 street scene: White appeared from 1989 through 1993 as "Lillian", a regular cast member of the show, winning a Daytime Emmy Award for her performance. During her stint, she also voiced the lead singer of The Squirrelles, a Muppet singing group, consisting of three squirrels. She returned in 2006 as a guest for a season 37 street scene, playing Gabi and Miles' kindergarten teacher Ms. Walsh, in a flashback sequence. * Shaun White * will.i.am sings "What I Am" * Brian Williams demonstrates "squid" in a separately-recorded segment, and also as a guest news-anchor reporting that nobody on Sesame Street is sharing (due to a disease called "Mine-Itis"). * Jesse Williams defines "furious" with Elmo * Joe Williams * Mara Wilson with Julia * Pharrell Williams * Robin Williams (seven segments): Williams appeared numerous times in the 1990s and 2000s. In the first, aired in 1992 as episode 2963, Williams uses his shoe to demonstrate what makes something alive. Robin then appeared in a celebrity version of "Monster in the Mirror". Another segment has Robin comparing the similarities and difference between himself and a Muppet robin. In another segment, Williams asks Elmo and the kids whether they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. In 2000's episode 3684, Williams talks to Elmo about what you can do with a stick. In 2001's episode 3923, Williams shows off the wonders of feet. The Two Headed Monster shows up to play. In 2012's episode 4280, Williams defines the word "conflict" with The Two Headed Monster. * Vanessa Williams * Venus Williams * Wendy Williams defines the word "veterinarian" * Chandra Wilson defines the word "half" with Murray * Flip Wilson * Mookie Wilson * Oprah Winfrey on season 41 premiere, as the voice of 'O' on "The O Show" * Henry Winkler * Lee Ann Womack * Stevie Wonder * B. D. Wong * Noah Wyle sings with Big Bird * Westlife Y File:Kristi Yamaguchi at The Heart Truth 2009 (cropped).jpg|Kristi Yamaguchi File:Trisha Yearwood.jpg|Trisha Yearwood File:Neil Young in Nottingham 2009 (k).jpg|Neil Young * Kristi Yamaguchi * Trisha Yearwood * Neil Young performed "Heart of Gold" with Grover and Prairie Dawn Notes References External links * Official website of "Sesame Street" * Category:Lists of celebrities Category:Lists of guest appearances in television